Fukai Mori
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Sakura Hirai era una chica que vivia una vida normal, pero antes de ser asesinada viajó al japon antiguo encontrandose con un Youkai, Lo que Sakura no sabe es que muy pronto un extraño poder sera manifestado en ella... Capítulo 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:** FUKAI MORI._

_**Autor:** Reiko Inuki._

_**Serie: **INUYASHA_

_**Clasificación:** todas las edades._

_**Personajes:** Todos los de la serie, y otros._

_**Capítulos:** 1-..._

_Dudas o comentarios a: reikoinukidekurama(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx o miledearies2mu(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx_

_**Summary:**_

_Este fic esta dedicado al galán de la serie, del cual muchas de nosotras babeamos al verlo ..._

_SESSHOUMARU! . . . por favor manden reviews onegai!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_FUKAI MORI:_**

**_CAPITULO 1:_**

**" ENCUENTRO".**

--- Bien, jóvenes eso es todo por hoy recuerden que mañana es el examen--- dijo el profesor a su alumnado.

--- Hirai – chan vienes con nosotras--- dijo una muchacha.

Al fondo del salón se encontraba Sakura Hirai una chica de 2do año de preparatoria, que la escuchar la voz de una sus amigas dijo:

--- Si ya voy---.

Al salir de la escuela las 4 amigas iban caminando hacia el parque que llevaba a la estación del metro estaban platicando entre ellas (las chicas se llamaban: Sayuri Hidaka, Yui Tomoe, Hanako Yoshida y Sakura Hirai.

Al llegar a la estación de metro 2 de ellas se separaron (Sayuri Hidaka y Sakura Hirai)

--- Nos vemos mañana chicas--- dijo Sakura.

Sakura y Sayuri entraron al tren que las llevaría a su casa.

Las 2 se sentaron y Sakura saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo a lo que su amiga Sayuri le dijo:

--- Otra vez a leer ese libro sobre leyendas del Japón antiguo ¿Qué no te cansas?---.

--- Sayuri-chan tu sabes muy bien que a mi me gusta mucho las historias del Japón antiguo---.

--- Si ya lo se pero una chica de 17 años no debe de estar saturando su vida de puras fantasías, deberías pensar en otras cosas--- dijo Sayuri.

--- ¿Que cosas según tu?--- dijo Sakura.

--- Bueno, en salir con alguien, eres muy bonita y cualquier chico quisiera ser tu novio---.

No lo creo por el momento no me interesa eso—dijo Sakura.

--- Es por lo que paso con Kyske?—dijo Sayuri.

Al instante el semblante de Sakura cambio

¡Ni me lo menciones!---.

Después de eso no se volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sayuri:

--- Sakura, lo siento por recordártelo, pero desde la muerte de Kyske no has querido volverte a enamorar, la vida sigue--- dijo Sayuri.

--- Lo siento Sayuri, pero sabes cuanto lo quise y cuanto me dolió su muerte---.

--- Lo se pues tu viste todo---.

**FLASH BACK:**

Era una tarde lluviosa al fondo de un parque se ve 2 jóvenes corriendo

--- Rápido Sakura corre o nos alcanzaran esos tipos--- decía un joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Atrás de los jóvenes se veían unos busca pleitos de la escuela de Sakura que los perseguían

--- ¡Vamos QUE NO ESCAPEN!--- gritaba uno de ellos

Los chicos corrían desesperados, un descuido y les costaría la vida de pronto se metieron a uno de los juegos para que no los encontraran.

--- Por que nos persiguen que nos quieren hacer---- dijo Sakura-.

--- Nos persiguen por haberlos delatado que estaban haciendo apuestas clandestinas, como veo la situación, están dispuestos a matarnos--- dijo Kyske.

La chica se asusto y se lanzo a los brazos de su amado el cual la beso profundamente:

--- Kyske, tengo miedo nunca me imagine que la preparatoria seria tan difícil--- diciendo esto abrazo muy fuerte a su novio.

¡Tetsuya están aquí!--- dijo uno de ellos que al parecer había dado con ellos.

Al instante Sakura y Kyske salieron de su escondite para huir, pero era demasiado tarde los tenían acorralados.

Kyske cubrió a Sakura, y de pronto el líder se puso enfrente de ellos:

--- Es hora que paguen sus errores—dijo Tetsuya y les apunto con el arma.

Kyske volteo a ver a su novia y la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro:

--- Pase lo que pase se te amo ---.

Después de esto se escucho 2 disparos y los jóvenes cayeron al suelo.

Tetsuya después de terminar el trabajo el y sus amigos se fueron de la escena.

Despues de esto Sakura trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía:

El cuerpo de su novio estaba encima de ella sin dar señales de vida.

Ella como pudo se incorporo y tomo a su novio y trato de despertarlo:

-¡KYSKE DESPIERTA¡Kyske por favor ¡!!!!!!!KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYSSSSSKE!!!!!!!!---- Gritaba como l oca a su amado mientras el lugar se llenaba de sangre.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

--- La muerte de Kyske no se quedaría así por eso denuncie a Tetsuya, lo ultimo que supe es que el huyo y la policia lo esta buscando--- dijo Sakura en un tono melancólico.

Sayuri no le dijo:

--- Ya hace de eso un año---.

--- Si, pero ya no hablemos de eso por favor---.

--- De acuerdo, lo siento Sakura--- dijo Sayuri y abrazo a su amiga.

Sakura se despidió de su amiga y tomo la dirección a su casa Sakura solo vivía con su abuela en una casa pequeña, como sus padres se divorciaron y nunca alguien se quedo con su tutoría término viviendo con su abuela.

--- Jamás volveré a enamorarme de alguien y no volveré a amar a alguien con la intensidad con la que ame a Kyske—pensaba Sakura mientras pasaba por un lugar extremadamente solitario.

De pronto atrás de ella se escucho una moto que venia atrás de ella a toda velocidad, e intento atropellarla, Sakura trato de esquivarla y cayó al suelo:

--- Por fin te encuentro tu y yo tenemos que terminar un asunto que tenemos pendiente---- dijo el muchacho que conducía la moto.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y reconoció la voz;

--- ¡TETSUYA!--- dijo aterrorizada

--- La otra vez solo acabe con el entupido de Kyske, pero no medí las consecuencias al dejarte viva, pero te tengo una sorpresa hoy dejas de estar con nosotros Hirai Sakura--- dijo Tetsuya.

Sakura estaba muy asustada y comenzó a correr a.

Tetsuya al instante le acelero a la moto y comenzo a perseguir a Sakura:

--- Es inútil que corras, pero haces más divertido esto---.

--- Esto debe ser una pesadilla ¡-- pensaba Sakura mientras corría hacia un templo que daba a un rió.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras pero fue inútil porque la moto iba mas rápido que ella, aun así ella siguió corriendo hasta legar a un bosque que estaba de bajada.

Tetsuya decidió sacar su pistola y le disparo a Sakura:

Por suerte en ese momento Sakura se tropezó y se fue cuesta abajo por la pendiente aunque si alcanzo a evitar que el disparo fuera mortal de todos modos le alcanzo a dar en el brazo izquierdo.

Cuando estaba rodando sin control pensó:

--- Nunca me imagine que así iba a morir----.

De pronto ella sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su rodilla derecha se la había fracturado con algo, des pues de eso cayo al agua.

Mientras era llevada por el río cada vez iba perdiendo los sentidos y por ultimo perdió la conciencia. . .

Mientras tanto 500 años atrás se encontraban caminando 3 personas, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, un hombre sapo que lo seguía y una niña que estaba corriendo por la orilla del río:

--- Rin, es muy peligroso que estés tan cerca del río--- dijo Seshoumaru en tono tranquilo.

Rin al instante dejo de correr y empezó a caminar por la orilla de pronto ella se detuvo.

Seshoumaru y Jaken siguieron caminando hasta que la voz de la niña los hizo voltear:

--- Joven Seshoumaru, Sr. Jaken miren--- y diciendo esto señalo a la otra orilla del río.

En esa orilla se encontraba una persona tirada inconsciente.

¡ERA SAKURA!

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas:** Sólo les puedo decir una cosa, dejen reviews.

En nombre de Reiko Inuki y mío les agradezco el que hayan leído el fic, esto es sólo el primer capítulo, después las cosas se pondrán mejor.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Reiko Inuki 

**Anime:** Inu Yasha

**Rating:** 13 +

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Género:** Shojo, Romance, AU.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FUKAI MORI**

**Capitulo 2**

_**La Vairocana y la doncella del Fuego.**_

--Despierta. . .--- decia una voz.

-- yo creo que esta muerta-- contestaba la otra

-- No , todavía respira--.

--- Vamos , abre los ojos.---.

Sakura abrió los ojos súbitamente, frente a ella se encontraba una niña que se le quedaba viendo y un señor verde.

---- ¿!DONDE ESTOY?!--- grito asustada al ver a las personas.

--- No puede ser, las vestiduras de estas personas se parecen al las de mi libro, no es posible , estoy en el Japon antiguo--- pensaba Sakura

--- Al parecer esta muchacha no es de nuestro mundo, mira su ropa Rin--- dijo Jaken observando a Sakura.

Rin tambien miro a la chica ropa y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro:

--- ¿Cómo te llamas?--- pregunto Rin.

--- Mi nombre es Sakura Hirai, supongo que te llamas Rin verdad--- dijo Sakura sonriendole a la niña.

--- Si—contesto--- por cierto ¿Qué te paso?--- pregunto Rin.

---No recuerdo todo solo se que huyendo de alguien y cai en un rio después apareci en este mundo . . . AY!—grito de dolor Sakura su brazo izquierdo le punzaba, volteo a miraralo , sangraba poco ya que pedazos dee tela sujetaban fuertemente la herida para parar un poco el sangrado.

--- ¡Te duele, pense que con eso pararia un poco el sangrado, pero puedo ver que tu herida es muy grave tendremos que llevarte a una aldea--- dijo Rin preocupada.

--- Asi que ustedes me salvaron, muchas gracias --- dijo Sakura a Rin y a Jaken.

--- No, te equivocas--- dijo Rin—Yo te encontre pero a la persona que se lo tienes que agradecer es a el Señor Seshoumaru, el fue quien te trajo hasta aquí para que te curaramos---.

--- ¿Seshoumaru?—dijo Sakura intrigada -- ¿Dónde esta?—pregunto volteando a todos lados.

--- Esta por alla--- dijo Rin señalando a un arbol que estaba delante de ellos.

Sakura se sorprendio de la majestuosidad de aquella persona, y supuso por su fisico de que no era humano.

--- Muchas Gracias --- le dijo Sakura a Seshoumaru,

Este solo dirijio su mirada a ella por unos segundos y no le contesto.

A Sakura no le importo la reaccion de Seshoumaru.

Rin le preguntó a Sakura :

---¿ Te puedes levantar?-- .

---Claro--dijo Sakura y trato de ponerse de pie, pero al instante cayo al suelo.

---- AHHHH!---- Gemia Sakura, su pierna derecha le dolia demasiado.

--- Señorita!--- se espanto Rin y trato de levantarla.

Sakura trato de soportar el dolor y le dijo:

--- Generalmente los pueblos se acentaban cerca de rios, por aquí debe de haber uno---.

--- Creo que si, sera mejor que la llevemos al instante--- dijo Rin.

A pesar de los reproches de Jaken , entre Rin y este arrastraron a Sakura con todo y sus cosas hasta llegar a una aldea.

La recostaron en un arbol cercano a esta y Rin le dijo:

--- Cuando se reponga, prometanos que vendra con nosotros--- dijo Rin.

--- Ni se te ocurra Rin ¡Amo Seshoumaru haga algo!--- protesto Jaken.

Seshoumaru no habia podido ayudar A Sakura primera no queria y segunda solo contaba con un brazo. Este al escuchar las suplicas de Jaken hizo caso omiso y dijo.

---vamonos. . . ---- dijo Seshoumaru y comenzo a caminar.

--- Pero amo bonito--- dijo Jaken que siguió a Seshoumaru.

Rin vio otra vez a Sakura y con un susurro le dijo:

--- Estaremos por aquí por un tiempo asi cuando usted se reponga, por favor busquemos , ---.

--- Bueno . . . yo no --- dijo Sakura.

--- Prometamelo, señorita que nos buscara—dijo Rin en tono de convencimiento.

Sakura miro con sus ojos de color lila a los ojos de Rin y con una sonrisa le dijo:

---Esta bien te lo prometo--.

La niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue del lugar.

Sakura se quedo dormida por unas horas, hasta que una chica de pelo negro y ojos color café la desperto:

--- ¡Oh, por Dios!, Inuyasha Ven por favor y ayudame!--- dijo la chica.

Sakura volteo a ver a la muchacha extrañada, y esta se le acerco y le dijo:

--- ¿Qué te paso?---. Pregunto Kagome y después aterrorizada le dijo:

--- ¡No puede ser! . . . Esa ropa … Tu tambien vienes del futuro . . .es imposible---.

---¿ Como sabes eso¿Quién eres?--- pregunto Sakura.

Kagome se tranquilizo un poco y le dijo :

--- Soy Kagome Higurashi, yo tambien vengo del futuro---.

Sakura se sintio muy segura al saber que contaba con alguien de su epoca asi que le dijo:

---Mi nombre es Sakura Hirai, y al parecer llegue esta mañana---.

--Oye al parecer estas herida, voy a tener que levarte a la aldea para que te pueda curar, solo necesito que venga mi esposo--- dijo Kagome.

--- ¿Esposo?--- dijo Sakura , ya que Kagome se veia muy joven para estar casada ya que tenia la apriencia de una chica de 19 años.

--- Si, hace 2 años que nos casamos, pero bueno ya tendre tiempo para contarte--- dijo Kagome.

---¡INUYASHA! Ven por favor te necesito--- grito Kagome, al parecer ese tal Inuyasha era su esposo.

De la nada y a toda velocidad aparecio un muchacho de pelo plateado, con ropa de color negro.

---¿Qué pasa Kagome?--- pregunto el lindo Inu.

--- Necesito que me ayudes a cargar a esta jovencita--- explico Kagome.

--- Y ¿Qué pasaria si no quiero hacerlo?--- reto el demonio-perro.

Kagome abrio la boca para pronunciar algo, que aunque no lo dijo Kagome hizo que Inuyasha reaccionara y cambiara de tono.

--- De acuerdo---.

Se acerco a la muchacha y justo cuando la iba a cargar ella grito:

--¡Espera!---.

Inuyasha se extraño de pronto la jovencita sin pedir permiso, agarro con su brazo sano una de las orejas del lindo Inu y comenzo a tocarlas:

--- Son de verdad, no lo puedo creer--- dijo Sakura facinada, mientras el pobre Inu con una mueca extraña como diciendo ¿Por qué cada vez que conozco a alguien, en lugar de pregutar mi nombre llegan directamente a tocar mis lindas orejitas'?.

Ya en la aldea de la anciana Kaede:

Inuyasha y Kagome llevaron a Sakura al templo y alli la curaron la herida de su brazo, Kagome extrajo la bala del brazo de Sakura, y e dijo que en 1 dia o 2 podria moverlo.

--- el unico problema es. . .--- dijo Kagome.

---¿Cuál?—dijo Sakura asustada.

--- que tu brazo sanara pronto pero, tu pierna esta fracturada, se recuperara dentro de 1 mes o 2--- .

Sakura se quedo pensando un rato y Kagome le dijo:

--- Por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te recuperes?--- .

--- No lo se--- dijo Sakura.

--- Si quieres te pudes quedar aquí con nosotros----dijo Kagome.

--- Muchas gracias pero prefiero que me digas como regresar a mi epoca---dijo Sakura.

Kagome le contesto:

---No hay forma de que regreses ya que no hay un medio para hacerlo , si estas aquí a de ser por una razon la cual desconozco---.

Sakura no lo podia creer, no habia forma de regresar a su mundo que iba a ser de ella de ahora en adelante. Y asi con ese pensamiento se quedo durante todoa la semana con Kagome.

Dias después Sakura ya podia caminar con ayuda de unas muletas, todas las mañanas se ponia a recorrer la aldea, un dia de mañana; fue a buscar a Kagome, ella se encontraba con los niños de la aldea:

--- Hola Sakura-chan--- dijo muy alegre Kagome al ver a la jovencita.

--- Hola--- dijo Sakura ---- Por lo visto te gustan mucho los niños--- .

Kagome sonrio y le dijo:

--- si, es que al verlos me acuerdo de mi hermano Sota, no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo como consecuencia de haberme quedado en este mundo . . .---- Kagome no termino de hablar porque al instante se desmayo.

Sakura al instante se asusto y comenzo a gritar:

--- Kagome! Kagome! Alguien ayudenos por favor---.

Kagome estaba adentro de la choza de la anciana Kaede, mientras Inuyasha y Sakura esperaban asustados. Después de 1 hora la anciana Kaede hizo pasar a Inuyasha.

Sakura se quedo afuera otros 15 minutos, ya pasado este tiempo Kaede hizo pasar a Sakura:

Kagome se encontraba recostada e Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado tomandole la mano.

--- ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Sakura asustada.

Kagome sonrio y le dijo a Sakura.

---No te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada grave, por el contrario---.

Sakura miro extrañada a Kagome, no comprendia el mensaje asi que Kagome le dijo:

--- Estoy esperando un bebe----.

----¡QUE! . . . eso es fantastico felicidades Kagome e Inuyasha---- dijo Sakura sorprendida y a la vez alegre.

Al llegar la noche toda la aldea se encontraba dormida incluso Sakura que era muy difícil que conciliara el sueño en ese lugar.

**FLASH BACK**

**(SUEÑO)**

Sakura estaba en la aldea pero no habia nadie...

--- Hola, hay alguien aquí--- decia Sakura pero nadie le respondia, después de esto comenzo a caminar.

**MUNDO REAL**

Kagome estaba recostada mirando hacia la ventana, algo habia interrumpido el sueño asi que miraba hacia fuera, en ese instante paso Sakura vestida con una yukata para dormir.

---¿Sakura?--- pensaba Kagome --- ¿Qué hara paseandose a estas horas?, sera mejor que la siga---.

Kagome se levanto sigilosamente y salio de su choza.

A juzgar por la apariencia y la forma de caminar de Sakura , lo mas probable era que fuera sonambula, asi que la siguió y no la trato de despertar por que seia muy peligroso.

**(EL SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

Sakura caminaba por la deshabitada aldea de pronto vio una luz de color azul a lo lejos y corrio en direccion de esta, pensando que era alguien.

**MUNDO REAL**

La Sakura sonámbula empezo a moverse rapidamente lo que hizo que Kagome se sorprendiera:

--- Esto no es normal! Definitivamente algo le sucede a Sakura---.

Kagome comenzo a correr siguiendo a Sakura, ya que era imposible que esta corriera si tenia fracturada la pierna.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

Sakura siguiendo a la luz llego al templo y en ese momento perdio su rastro:

--- Debe de estar alli sera mejor que entre---.

**MUNDO REAL**

Kagome pudo alcanzar a Sakura porque esta de pronto se paro y Kagome con horror observo la escena:

Sakura estaba enfrente del templo de la aldea, estaba flotando y no solo eso tenia los ojos abiertos pero no miraba a nadie ya que los tenia en blanco.

Kagome no podia hablar, la Sakura que se encontraba flotando volo y entro al templo, después ella entro.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

Sakura volteo a ver en todos lados no habia rastro de la luz ni de alguien, de inmediato las puerta del templo se cerro.

--- ¡Que esta pasando!--- grito Sakura y trato de abrir la puerta, pero era inútil era como si estuviera sellada.

---¡Abrete!. . . ¡Maldita puerta!--- gritaba Sakura desesperada mientras jaloneaba la puerta.

De la puerta salio una fumarola de color azul y prendio todo el templo, la fuerza de esta avento a Sakura al centro y las llamas la cubrieron.

**MUNDO REAL**

Sakura se coloco en medio de todo el cuarto del templo, después puso sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

---¿Sakura? ---- Susurro Kagome --- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?---.

Pero no recibio respuesta asi que se acerco:

---Sakura. . .---dijo Kagome y toco el hombro de esta.

Al instante que la toco una ráfaga de viento aveno a Kagome haciendola volar por el lugar por suerte Kagome se alcanzo a sujetarse de un lugar .

Kagome no comprendia lo que sucedia el lugar parecia un torbellino.

En la aldea el fuerte ráfaga hizo que todo la aldea se despertara .

---- ¿Qué esta pasando?--- dijo la anciana Kaede.

---- Viene del templo, puedo sentirlo---- dijo Inuyasha y de pronto espantado dijo ---- ¡KAGOME ESTA ALLI!--- y diciendo esto salio a gran velocidad .

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

El remolino de fuego rodeaba a Sakura.

---No , siento dolor---pensaba.

Comenzo a abrir los ojos y vio 3 siluetas, las 2 primeras eran bajitas y la otra era alta, trato de enfocar mas la vista:

--- No puede ser!---- dijo Sakura las 2 primeras figuras eran Rin y Jaken.

Rin y Jaken la miraban fijamente.

---¡Ayudenme¡por favor!--- gritaba Sakura.

Las 2 personas desaparecerion y en su lugar aparecio un objeto.

**MUNDO REAL**

Kagome no resistia mas y se solto,salio disparada y de pronto alguien la detuvo:

---¡INUYASHA!--- dijo Kagome.

Inu sostennia a su esposa con una mano mientras la otra se aferraba del suelo.

--- Kagome¿Qué esta pasando?----.

---Es Sakura----.

Inuyasha dirigio la mirada hacia Sakura.

---Al parecer esta poseida--- .

---No lo creo ya que no siento energia maligna, bueno eso creo, lo mejor sera que use mis poderes---dijo Kagome.

--¡NO! ; ¡No puedes!--- grito Inu.

--¿Por qué?--- pregunto Kagome.

Inuyasha un poco arrepentido le dijo:

---La anciana me prohibio que te lo dijera---.

---Decirme que--- pregunto Kagome.

---- al yo ser mitad Yokai y al tu tener poderes, el bebe para que nazca necesita la mitad de tu energia y de tus poderes, ya que no es totalmente humano---.

--Y cual es el problema--- pregunto Kagome.

--Al tener la mitad de tus poderes y enrergia , si usas esa mitad. . . moriras----.

Kagome se sorprendio de las palabras de Inuyasha, iba a decirle algo pero no pudo.

--- Mira eso Kagome—dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome volteo hacia donde estaba Sakura y vio que la chica estaba ahora flotando horizontalmente, después un rayo de luz salio disparado atrás de Inu y Kagome.

---Es . . .---.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

Era una Katana (Espada japonesa) era grande y un poco delgada era una espada preciosa, esta estaba clavada y la tercera silueta que no habiadesaparecido la desclavo, la tomo y volteo hacia donde estaba Sakura, que se encontraba en el remolino de fuego, la chica miro a la persona que le apuntaba con la katana.

Tenia el pelo extremadamente largo de color plateado. .. .

--- EL?---- dijo Sakura extrañada,

--- Ese joven estaba con Rin y Jaken, creo que era su amo¿Pero que hace aquí?----.

**MUNDO REAL**

---Una espada—termino Kagome.

La espad flotaba arriba de Sakura, Kagome pudo ver en el brillo de esta como adentreo de la espada parecia tener guardada una llama de color azul, después la espada hizo hacer un movimiento y Kagome percibio algo.

---Esa espada tiene escrito algo---.

---¿Qué dice?—pregunto el demonio-perro.

---VAIROCANA---.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

Sesshoumaru levanto la espada y comenzo a acercarsele a Sakura ya cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, la agarro del hombro .

---¿Qué haces?---.

Sesshoumaru y con la espada. . . .

**MUNDO REAL**

--- ¡NOOOOOOOO!----grito Kagome aterrorizada mientras veia que la espada atravesaba el torso de Sakura, al instante empezo a salir sangre.

---¡SUELTAME! TENGO QUE AYUDARLA---grito Kagome tratanto de safarse de Inu.

---¡No hay nada que hacer!---grito Inuyasha.

Kagome empezo a llorar mientras veia el cuerpo de Sakura , la espada al lenarse de sangre hizo que que las letras de la espada brillaran.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

La chica sintio caliente, el chico de cabellos plateados la habia atravesado hasta sacar la punta por el otro lado Sakura comenzo a caer y de pronto. . .

**MUNDO REAL**

--- No puede ser . .. aun sigue con vida—dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome no lo creia...

Sakura estaba flotando de pie con la espada atravesada , pero sin sangrar, la chica tomo la empuñadura de la espada y se la saco, después se la puso enfrente.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

El joven de cabellos plateados la tenia sujetada, mientras Sakura aun tenia la espada atravesada.

---¿Por qué haces esto?---pensaba Sakura.

El joven no decia nada tomo su cabeza y . . .

**MUNDO REAL**

_**UNOS KILOMETROS FUERA DE LA ALDEA EN EL BOSQUE**_

Rin se encontraba dormida , Sesshoumaru veia al cielo mientras Jaeken Hablaba sin que Sesh le prestara atención.

**MUNDO REAL**

**_EN LA ALDEA_**

Sakura poco a poco fue levantando la espada, hata que la tuvo arriba de ella, la flama de adentro de la espada comenzo a moverse bruscamente.

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

--- ¿Qué haces?—le grito a Sesshomaru Sakura

Sesshoumaru empezo a acercarle sus labios a los de Sakura y antes de que sus labios se juntaran:

--Desde ahora me perteneces--- Dijo Y la beso.

**MUNDO REAL**

Un remolino de fuego azul rodeo a Sakura, lentamente sus ropas se fueron quemando, mientras una potente llama que salía de la espada destruia el techo y se dirigía a un punto. Después de esto Kagome e Inu se desmayaron:

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

Sakura estaba pegada a los labios de Seshoumaru no se podia safar.

**MUNDO REAL**

_**EN EL BOSQUE**_

Seshoumaru volteo de golpe:

--¿Qué sucede Amo Seshoumaru?--- pregunto Jaken.

--- Algo se dirige hacia este lugar----.

De pronto sin previo aviso la flama de clor azul rodeao a Sesh

---¡AMO!--- Grito Jaken.

Seshoumaru estaba sorprendido, de pronto en el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo sintio caliente, y después de la nada de este lugar salio un brazo.

---¡Que demonios!---- dijo Seshoumaru al ver su brazo des pues en la parte del anete brazo aparecieron las letras:

**V**

**A**

**I**

**R**

**O**

**C**

**A**

**N**

**A**

**(SUEÑO DE SAKURA)**

El Youkai dejo de besar a Sakura y le dijo:

---Recuerda que desde ahora soy el amo de tu destino--- y diciendo esto desaparecio

---¿Qué?---dijo Sakura y después todo se obscurecio.

**MUNDO REAL**

Inu Y Kagome despertaron.

Justo en ese momento el remolino de fuego desaparecio , la espada cayo al suelo y después el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura cayo al suelo, habia desaparecido la herida del torso que se habia hecho con la espada.

---¡SAKURA!---grito Kagome y se acerco a Sakura.

---Segura que quieres irte--- pregunto Kagome a Sakura.

---Si, tengo que buscar como regresar a mi mundo---dijo Sakura que se encontraba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa , estaba apoyada conunas muletas.

---Bueno , no puedo intervenir con tu descision pero llevate esto----.

En unos minutos todos los de la aldea trajeron un caballo blanco que tiraba una carreta con proviciones y otras cosas en una de esas incluyendo la extraña espada.

-Sakura vio a Kagome y después con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a esta:

--Gracias---.

---de nada, cuentas conmigo---.

Inu cargo A Sakura y amarro las muletas al la silla del caballo después de esto Sakura se fue.

Mientras cabalgaba miro hacia el cielo

**Fukai Fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto**

_**´´Y asi emprendi mi viaje….**_

**Okizari ni shita kokoro Kakushite´ru yo**

_**´´Todavia no sabia que me esperaba. . .**_

**Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta**

_**´´Esto sucedió cuando no buscaba mi destino. . . .´´**_

**hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru**

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu**

**shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima**

**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo **

Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

**Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima****  
**

_**Siempre hay que buscar **_

_**La vida es asi **_

_**es una inquietud**_

_**que yo siento en mi**_

_**debes saber bien lo que buscando estas **_

_**Solamente asi tu lo encontraras. ..**_

_**Cada cuando sentirse feliz**_

_**Distinta la opinión**_

_**O riqueza es o el amor tal vez tu gran motivación**_

_**Buscalo si es que entiendes la verdad**_

_**Pues asi la humanidad nacio**_

_**Siempre hay que buscar**_

_**Lo que te hace feliz**_

_**Es el destino muy cruel**_

_**debes saber bien lo que buscando estas **_

_**Solamente asi tu lo encontraras. ..**_

Hi Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reiko Inuki presenta

**_"contestacion de Reviews"_**

**A Hoshiyo-Hime:**

ARIGATO por tu Review y que bueno que te gusto y si que suerte tiene Sakura al encontrase con el Kawaii de Seshoumaru !Yotambien la envidio! de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y tambien te digo que yo tambien te apoyare con tus historias que estan muy buenas.

**A Lady Taisho:**

DomoArigato que bueno que te gusto yo pense que estaba medio tonta mi historia pero veo que si gusto gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que voy a dar lo mejor de mi para mantenerlos entretenidos.

bueno muchas gracaia a los que hacen posible que siga escribiendo historias espero verlos pronto por aca recuerden que soy:

**Reiko Inuki**

**!Mi existencia no sera en vano!**

**Sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Mina:**

**Reiko Inuki esta muy contenta por los reviews de este fic. Les quiero confesar que no conozco muy bien a algunos personajes de Inuyasha ya que me quede hasta algunos capítulos antes de que terminara la serie, además espero de no cambiarle la personalidad a Seshoumaru, pero bien ya que esta todo aclarado. ….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

yuukan na dream furikazashi

Con gran valor te puedes esforzar

aimai na world kakenuke you

para crear un mundo Nuevo. . .

yuuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau

Los valientes luchan contra cualquier adversidad  
mune no naka de seichou shiteru yuusha

Muestran gran vañor y fortaleza

yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga

Aquel sueño revelador hizo fiel mi corazon  
myaku wo utsu "saa yuke" to  
Contuviera el valor para luchar junto a ti

jibun no kara yabutte

Superaremos las pruebas. . .  
fukuramu mirai wo  
muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?

O es que acaso permitiras que el destino te ate como a los demas. ..

You can na dream furikazashi

Con gran valor te puedes esforzar

Go in and try kurikaeshi nayami

Sin importer lo triste de la realidad

hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo

El mañana cerca esta , por eso. . .

Do you need to cry? kodoku tomo

No llores mas lucha con fervor  
Show me, a day, fight namida suru tabi ni

Se capaz transformando tu voluntad

yuriginai yume to nare

En un sueño … hecho realidad

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FUKAI MORI**

**CAPITLO 3:**

**´´ ¿EL REGRESO DE NARAKU?´´**

**´´Unas 5 o 6 horas de camino tras haberme ido de la aldea de Kagome, pensé que me iría muy bien en mi nueva aventura para regresar a mi mundo. .. . pero estaba muy equivocada´´.**

**En la orilla de un río se encontraba Sakura montada en su único amigo, un caballo blanco el cual estaba tirando una carreta con cosas que Kagome le había regalado a Sakura, este caballo de ojos azules se llamaba Yue.**

**---Hay Yue cuanto faltará para que lleguemos a un lugar seguro--- dijo Sakura.**

**Sakura volteo a ver el bosque se veía muy oscuro a pesar de que era de día de pronto:**

**--¿Qué es ese presentimiento?--- dijo Sakura.**

**De pronto Yue comenzó a relinchar y a brincar:**

**--¡TRANQUILO QUE PASA!--- gritaba Sakura para calmar al caballo que empezó a volverse loco, después el caballo se levanto y tiro a Sakura, después de esto el caballo se perdió en el bosque.**

**Sakura quedo tirada viendo hacia el cielo.**

**--O.O Demonios para que me fui de la aldea, pero claro como soy Sakura la que no le teme a nada, deberás que soy tonta ---pensaba Sakura.**

**---Ahora que haré no tengo mis muletas y así no puedo caminar---.**

**De pronto su estomago hizo un sonido, que no denotaba un poco de hambre , sino una voraz.**

**-.- XoX**

**---Para colmo no he comido nada y ese caballo loco se llevo las provisiones--.**

**Sakura con todo y hambre dio un suspiro y se quedo pensando.**

**---Analizando, lo que asusto al caballo debió de ser algo de verdad malo, estaba completamente fuera de control, además esa sensación que sentí fue la misma cuando . . . ---Sakura sintió como si estuviera adentro del agua, después reacciono , al parecer había pasado un buen tiempo ya que el cielo estaba ya casi para ocultarse, volteo hacia un lado y vio:**

**---Una de mis muletas--- X.X --¡Demonios porque no voltee antes!--- .**

**Sakura se arrastro pecho tierra hasta llegar hasta su muleta:--de seguro se cayó cuando el caballo me tiro que suerte nn ---.**

**Después con ayuda de la muleta llego al árbol que estaba enfrente de ella y un pensamiento llego a su mente:**

**--Yue se fue con dirección al bosque tal vez si entro a este llegue a el---.**

**Así que nuestra chica del futuro con traje de sacerdotisa empezó a caminar. .. Y caminar por el bosque hasta que se canso y llego a un gran árbol, y se sentó:**

**--- bueno será mejor que descanse--- Sakura cerro los ojos**

**-.- **

**De pronto cuando iba a dormirse por completo sintió como alguien se movía.**

**O.O**

**Sakura volteo para atrás se veía una figura bajita que se iba acercando lentamente, después vio unos ojos saltones amarillos y después grito:**

**---AHHH--- Al instante Sakura agarro su muleta y le pego al ser el cual grito de dolor porque en seguida le salio un chipote en la cabeza.**

**Después otra figura mas alta que la otra salio corriendo a toda velocidad diciendo:**

**---Señor Jaken ¿Qué sucede?—dijo una niña al instante Sakura los Reconoció:**

**--Rin, y tú debes ser Jaken---.**

**Rin vio A Sakura y con una gran sonrisa se le aventó A Sakura.**

**---SEÑORITA SAKURA! ¡CUMPLIO SU PROMESA!--.**

**Después del incidente con Jaken y después de haberlo curado Rin, Sakura les pregunto:**

**--- ¿Qué hacen en un lugar como este?—**

**--- Jugábamos escondidillas---dijo Rin muy contenta.**

**---EHHH, bueno --- acepto Sakura un poco extrañada de que una niña de casi 8 años y un hombre sapo jugaran en un lugar tan tétrico, pero bueno de por si este mundo era raro.**

**---Por cierto señor Jaken ¿Dónde esta el amo Seshoumaru?--- dijo Rin pero su pregunta se respondió al instante ya que unos 3 árboles fueron cortados de golpe por el recién restaurado brazo de Sesh.**

**El joven Youkai se puso enfrente de Sakura y le dirigió una mirada fría, Sakura lo miro fijamente y de pronto:**

**--SEÑOR SESHOUMARU, Sakura se puede quedar con nosotros---- dijo Rin.**

**Seshoumaru siguió viendo a Sakura, esos ojos Ámbar la miraban fijamente.**

**---AMO SESHOUMARU NO LO PERMITA—dijo Jaken.**

 **SEÑOR SESHOUMARU--- dijo Rin.**

**Sesh dejo de ver A Sakura y después se dio la vuelta y le dijo A Rin:**

**--HAS LO QUE QUIERAS NO ME IMPORTA---dijo Seshoumaru con voz Fría.**

**Rin se abalanzo muy alegre sobre Sakura mientras Jaken echaba maldiciones.**

**Después comenzó a anochecer Rin estaba recostada en Sakura Jaken dormitaba y Sesh miraba al cielo.**

**---Que extraño trío, pero se ve que son buenas personas. . . –pensaba Sakura cuando de pronto sintió esa sensación.**

**Seshoumaru volteo de golpe y les dijo:**

**---Jaken será mejor que se vayan---.**

**De pronto una ráfaga de viento movió bruscamente la copa de los árboles que quedaban.**

**Sakura con ayuda de Rin se levanto .**

**---TU. . . Pero si estabas muerta!---dijo Seshoumaru**

**Apareció flotando ante ellos una mujer vestida de kimono pelo negro y ojos rojos. . . era Kagura.**

**--- no creas que vengo a pelar contigo Seshoumaru, vengo por un pez mas gordo--- dijo Kagura.**

**--- Maldita--- dijo Sesh**

**Kagura sonrió malévolamente y miro a Sakura y a Rin:**

**--Veo que de ser un despiadado Youkai te has reformado a El protector de los humanos--- .**

**---¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA!—dijo rabioso Sesh que saco una de sus espadas.**

**---Señorita Sakura huyamos--- Dijo Rin tirando del Brazo de Sakura.**

**--De acuerdo---.**

**--Veo que te preocupan esas humanas--- dijo Kagura y lanzo un ataque contra ellas**

**---AGACHESE--- Dijo Rin y tiro hacia abajo a Sakura aunque el ataque rozo a Sakura en el rostro.**

**Sesh exploto en rabia y lanzo un ataque a Kagura:**

 **¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A RIN!---.**

**--- ESA MOCOSA NO ME INTERESA—dijo Kagura.**

**Sakura y Rin que estaban tiradas en el suelo y Sakura comprendió todo:**

**--Rin, corre para un lado y yo me iré por otro—susurro Sakura.**

**Rin se fue para un lado y Sakura cojeo a otro.**

**Cuando Kagura vio esto esquivo a Sesh y se dirigió a Sakura, pero no sin antes dejar un pequeño distracctor a Sesh.**

**---Bien Seshoumaru, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero cuando termine con gusto peleare contigo, mientras tanto...---dijo Kagura sarcásticamente.**

**Kagura movió su abanico y al instante salieron unos muertos de la tierra (no se si se acuerden de este ataque de Kagura en el cual controla todo lo que este en la tierra o lago así) estos comenzaron a Atacar A Seshoumaru.**

**Mientras tanto Sakura trataba de moverse lo más rápido posible, aunque no podía por las muletas y su pierna rota.**

**De pronto algo la tumbo.**

**Sakura intento levantarse pero alguien estaba encima de su espalda.**

**Era Kagura.**

**--- ¡ALEJATE ¡---gritaba Sakura.**

**Kagura seguía pisándola y comenzó a reírse:**

**--No puedo creer que una mocosa como tú sea la doncella de fuego---.**

**--- ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA VIEJA BRUJA?!—Gritaba Sakura enojada.**

**---Antes, debo cerciorarme que eres tu--- dijo Kagura y con un movimiento de su abanico rasgo el traje de Sakura dejando al descubierto su espalda.**

**Al instante de eso se veía en la espalda de Sakura una especie de tatuaje de color azul con letras en japonés que decían:**

**V**

**A**

**I**

**R**

**O**

**C**

**A**

**N**

**A**

**---¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?—Gritaba Sakura .**

**---Si tienes el tatuaje .. pero donde estará la espada--- dijo Kagura sin prestar atención a los grito de la joven.**

**---Maldición , si tan solo estuviera bien me la habría quitado de encima---pensaba Sakura .**

**--Ya se ---hablo Kagura.**

**---Al parecer la espada reacciona cuando estas tu en peligro así, que---dijo Kagura y saco de su kimono una daga.**

**---¿Qué vas a Hacer ---dijo Sakura asustada por el tono que uso Kagura.**

**Kagura tomo vuelo para clavarle la daga a Sakura cuando de pronto:**

**---ALEJESE DE LA SEÑORITA SAKURA--- Grito Rin y se abalanzo hacia Kagura, .**

**Rin se le colgó por el cuello y le arrebato la daga a Kagura esta se enojo:**

**--- NO TE METAS EN ESTO---- dijo y tomo a Rin por un pie después de esto :**

**---No me estorbes--- dijo Kagura y aventó a Rin contra un árbol.**

**Sakura vio como enfrente de ella caía Rin al suelo:**

**----rin… Rin ¡RRRRINNN ---grito Sakura pero después cayo al ver con horror que de la cabeza de la niña empezaba a llenarse de sangre.**

**Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos se empezó a llenar de ira, después vio que Kagura se había distraído así que tomo la daga que cayo al lado de ella y con un movimiento rápido le propicio una cortada en la pantorrilla.**

**---¡AAHHH!---grito Kagura---¡MALDITA!--- .**

**Sakura intento levantarse y de pronto Kagura le propicio un fuerte golpe que la aventó a unos centímetros de Rin.**

**---Me estas causando varios problemas no te podré llevar así ante mi amo lo mejor será que te corte y te lleve en pedacitos---.**

**Sakura se levanto aunque le dolía mucho la pierna.**

**--si tan solo tuviera algo con que defenderme , la mataría en segundos---pensaba.**

**Mientras tanto:**

**Seshoumaru peleaba con las marionetas de Kagura cuando de pronto su brazo restaurado comenzó a brillar:**

**--¡QUE DEM….!—dijo Seshoumaru, al instante acabo con la ultima de las marionetas se levanto la manga de su yukata y vio como las iniciales volvían a aparecer:**

**V**

**A**

**I**

**R**

**O**

**C**

**A**

**N**

**A**

**Sakura empezó a enfurecerse y sin darse cuenta una extraña energía la estaba rodeando.**

**---MALDITA NO PERMITIRE QUE LASTIMES A MAS PERSONAS---dijo Sakura.**

**---NO digas tontería ---dijo Kagura y de pronto algo rozo a la Youkai.**

**A toda velocidad la espada Vairocana paso y se incrusto al árbol donde estaba Sakura esta al verla no pensó que hacia una espada volando a toda velocidad sino que la safo de allí y se puso en señal de batalla.**

**Un remolino de fuego azul rodeo el área y comenzó a restaurara las cosas incluso la pierna de Sakura se curo al contacto.**

**Después de esto llego Seshoumaru y al ver Que Rin yacía inconsciente te dirigió a ella.**

**---¡QUE ES ESTA SENSACION!—pensaba Sakura**

**---NO PUEDE SER!---dijo Kagura y se dispuso a tacar a Sakura.**

**Esta no lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió a toda velocidad a ella.**

**Seshoumaru vio la imagen extrañado y de pronto sintió la misma sensación que cuando se había restaurado su brazo:**

**--- POR QUE ESA CHICA DESPIDE ESA ENERGIA---pensaba mientras protegía a Rin de las llamas.**

**Las oponentes estaban cara a cara era obvio que una de ellas moriría,**

**Kagura ataco a Sakura esta al instante esquivo su ataque y después:**

**---Toma esto--- dijo Sakura mientras un remolino de fuego azul que salía de la espada cortaba y quemaba a Kagura la cual quedo partida a la mitad.**

**--No puede ser—dijo Kagura mientras caía y se comenzaba a consumir después de esto en lugar de cenizas había una muñeca de trapo en su lugar**

**el Bosque quedo cubierto en llamas, Sakura cayo arrodillada mirando el lugar:**

**--¡QUE FUE ESO"!—pensaba Sakura--¡YO DESPEDI ESTA ENERGIA! – mientras miraba el lugar comenzó a sentir que todo daba vueltas.**

**Seshoumaru se puso enfrente de la chica y levanto la muñeca.**

**--- Kagura nunca peleo contra nosotros , sino que estuvo viéndolo todo y uso este anzuelo para distraerme, si Kagura esta viva quiere decir que el sigue con vida. . . Mph! Al parecer mi tonto medio-hermano no acabo con el después de todo--- pensaba Seshoumaru.**

**Rin se levanto sin ningún rasguño.**

**----No me preocupa si ese tipo regreso a la vida . . .---pensó Seshoumaru y dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura---lo que me tiene intrigado es esta humana , los poderes que desato no eran los de un humano ordinario, además porque me restauro el brazo sin conocerme, no es de esta época eso lo puedo asegurar pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí y porque se cruzo en mi camino?--- .**

**Rin se acerco a Sakura esta miraba también fijamente a Seshoumaru .**

**--- Señorita Sakura ¿esta bien? ¿quiere que le ayude?—dijo Rin pero Sakura no le prestaba atención sino que miraba a Seshoumaru con una mirada de ternura mezclada con intriga.**

**--- Porque me mira así, su mirada es fría --- pensaba Sakura mientras sus miradas se cruzaban:**

**El lugar estaba totalmente quemado no quedaba rastro de que alguna vez fue un bosque.**

**---Será mejor que la tenga vigilada ---- pensó Seshoumaru.**

**A Sakura le estaba dando un mareo y se comenzaba a obscurecer su mundo:**

**--- Se.. sh..ou… ma .. . ru… ---dijo Sakura y después cayo al suelo inconsciente.**

**´´No entendia lo que pasaba , ese joven me miraba fríamente , lo que no sabia es que de ahora en adelante esos ojos me estarían mirando siempre´´.**

**--Señorita Sakura---grito Rin asustada .**

**Seshoumaru cargo a Sakura esta a pesar de estar inconsciente tenia bien sujetada la espada.**

**El joven Youkai le dirigió una ultima mirada a la chica mientras la tenia en sus brazos y después miro a la luna.**

**EN UN LUGAR LEJANO EN UN SITIO DESCONOCIDO. . . . **

**----Mi señor no pude traer a la chica conmigo—dijo Kagura que estaba arrodillada enfrente de una persona esta se encontraba sentado observandola.**

**--no puedo creer que tu siendo uno de los mas fuertes no hayas podido con una simple Humanaq—dijo la persona.**

**--- Es que no estaba sola , con el se encontraba el Youkai mas fuerte---.**

**---¿Quién? ¿Acaso era Inuyasha?---.**

**---No era Seshoumaru---dijo Kagura.**

**El sujeto que estaba en un lugar oscuro se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Kagura.**

**--No importa la próxima vez iras con alguien mas—contesto el joven.**

**Era aparentemente un muchacho de entre 16 o 17 años, alto de pelo castaño y corto sus ojos eran de color azul y tenia una Yukata de color negro.**

**Atrás de Kagura Salieron 2 mujeres una de pelo Negro largo y ojos de color rojo se podría decir que era Kagura pero esta se veía mas joven que ella.**

**Tenia el pelo extremadamente largo que estaba peinado de cola de caballo con un tocado que tenia varias perlas tenia de arma una cuchilla y la navaja como cuarto creciente, tenia su forma, su ropa era un Kimono blanco abierto de las piernas lo que permitía movimiento de estas además tenia un obi de color azul y un sin fin de adornos.**

**La otra chica tenia el pelo negro corto y estaba vestida como una ninja su traje era combinación de rojo con negro y sus ojos eran de color ámbar no se veía alguna arma.**

**Las 2 jóvenes se arrodillaron al ver a su amos.**

**---Yuri , Yuki, la próxima vez ayudaran a Kagura , les quedo claro--- dijo el joven.**

**--Si mi señor—contestaron Yuri y Yuki.**

**---Y también la próxima vez iré con ustedes---dijo el joven con una sonrisa perversa.**

**--PERO SEÑOR USTED NO PUEDE IR AUN—dijo Kagura.**

**--AY!, Kagura tu siempre quieres destruir mi única diversión—dijo El joven.**

**--PERO. . .---**

**--SILENCIO!, TE GUSTE O NO IRE---.**

**---Si señor ---dijo Kagura resignada.**

**--AHORA DEJENME SOLO---.**

**Kagura Yuri y Yuki dejaron solo a su amo.**

**El joven miro hacia una ventana en la cual había un rio , después miro hacia la luna y sus ojos cambiaron de azul a Rojo.**

**--Después de todo será divertido---dijo el joven. Y suspiro.**

**---Añoro nuestro encuentro. . . Hirai Sakura---.**

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . .. . .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo

Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima 

**Siempre hay que buscar **

**La vida es asi **

**es una inquietud**

**que yo siento en mi**

**debes saber bien lo que buscando estas **

**Solamente asi tu lo encontraras. ..**

**Cada cuando sentirse feliz**

**Distinta la opinión**

**O riqueza es o el amor tal vez tu gran motivación**

**Buscalo si es que entiendes la verdad**

**Pues asi la humanidad nacio**

**Siempre hay que buscar**

**Lo que te hace feliz**

**Es el destino muy cruel**

**debes saber bien lo que buscando estas **

**Solamente asi tu lo encontraras. ..**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Notas:** Naru los saluda!!!!! esta vez no hubo respuesta a los reviews pues porque ……… no hubo reviews en el capítulo pasado ¬¬U por eso les digo, dejen reviews para que Reiko se sienta feliz y siga adelante con este maravilloso fanfic.y citando a otra autora (no recuerdo su nick UU) sonreír no cuesta nada y dejar un review tampoco.

En nombre de Reiko Inuki, les agradezco de antemano e que lean este capítulo, poka!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Título:**__ FUKAI MORI._

_**Autor:**__ Reiko Inuki._

_**Serie: **__INUYASHA_

_**Clasificación:**__ todas las edades._

_**Personajes:**__ Todos los de la serie, y otros._

_Dudas o comentarios a: reikoinukidekurama(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx o miledearies2mu(arroba)yahoo(punto)com(punto)mx_

_**Summary:**_

_Este fic esta dedicado al galán de la serie, del cual muchas de nosotras babeamos al verlo ..._

_SESSHOUMARU! . . . por favor manden reviews onegai!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FUKAI MORI**

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

**"Tensaiga Chikara"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura despertó al día siguiente, en las orillas del río junto con Rin, Jaken y Sesshomaru, con esto comprobó que esto era realidad y no sólo una ilusión; así que para agradecer el que la hubieran aceptado con ellos les hizo un desayuno espléndido.

Después de esto se metió a asearse al río junto a su ya inseparable amiga Rin (la pequeña adoraba a Sakura a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerla).

Todo parecía ser un día no tan común pero tranquilo para Sakura –eso creo nnU-

.-. Creo que estaba por este lugar.- dijo Sakura mientras buscaba entre sus cosas

Rin se encontraba a su lado miraba con atención la mochila de la pelicastaña

.-. Lo encontré!!! .-Gritó emocionada Saku, satisfecha con el libro en manos.

.-. Qué es eso Sakura-san? .- Preguntó muy curiosa Rin

.-. Bueno .- explicó- este es un libro de leyendas y costumbres del antiguo Japón.- A lo que Rin se mostró confundida por el comentario de la joven

.-. Y para que lo quiere?

.-. Pues este libro me ayudará para adaptarme a este lugar

Sakura volvió a meter el libro en su mochila, y lo coloco a un lado, pero su vista se posó sobre su misteriosa espada. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

.-. Después de todo se me hace imposible que una simple persona como yo haya sacado tremendos poderes- pensó Sakura. Una extraña sensación rodeó su cuerpo sentía como si una gran energía emanara de ella pidiendo a gritos salir.

Sakura desenfundó la espada parecía que esta aunque era de metal sólido, fuera un cristal ya que dentro de ella se veía una llama de color azul que ardía dentro de ella.

.-. Ahora que me acuerdo, esa mujer...Kagura, dijo algo sobre un tatuaje en mi espalda, tendría esto relación con la espada?!!!...UN MOMENTO!!! Está espada se parece a la de mi sueño!!! Antes de marcharme de la aldea Kagome...-Analizó Sakura.- en ese sueño era atravesada por esta espada, pero había alguien más-trató de recordar, de pronto sintió como si le cayera un balde con hielo.-. El que me atravesaba era...

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe.

.-.SESSHOMARU!!!!- dijo y volteó a ver al gran Youkai que se encontraba cerca del río, mirando el cielo

.-.Qué tiene que ver este sujeto conmigo, no lo comprendo, ... pero si es que quiero volver a mi casa tal vez esta espada sea la llave

También Sesshomaru pensaba en esto

.-.Definitivamente, la presencia que sentía era la de Naraku, pero... porqué regresó? Se supone que él y sus creaciones murieron hace dos años derrotados por mi inepto hermano... MALDICIÓN!!! Esa Kagura que vi...era diferente a la que conocía.

Sesshomaru recordó sus palabras

"No vengo por ti, sino por un pez más gordo"

Esto hizo que Sesshomaru que volteara hacia Sakura

.-.Esa humana tiene un poder que yo mismo desconozco, pero aún así es sorprendente, esta mocosa no es cualquier humana y no me extraña que Naraku ande detrás de ella, debo mantenerla vigilada

Sakura volteó al sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella, sus miradas se cruzaron entonces, mirándose fijamente.

.-. Por alguna razón

.-. Siento como si ya nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo

Fue el pensamiento, que unido era el que cada uno tenía.

Sus miradas voltearon al cielo que estaba poniéndose gris.

.-.Parece que habrá una tormenta.- dijo Sesshomaru con voz fría

Y de pronto cayó un rayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cientos de Kilómetros de allí

En un palacio extremadamente grande 

.-. AMO!! AMO!!!.- Una mujer de cabello largo gritaba y corría rápidamente por un pasillo, y al llegar a un portón lo abrió estrepitosamente

.-.AMO!!! AMO!!!!.- gritó otra vez

En el fondo de la habitación en una especie de trono, se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello café y ojos rojos vestido con una Yukata negra, era bastante pálido y en ese momento tenía una mirada apacible, atrás de el, estaba una muchacha de cabello corto y ojos ámbar.

La mujer de cabellos largos se arrodilló.

.-. AMO!!!

El muchacho bajó la mirada y observó a la mujer

.-. Qué sucede Yuri?

.-. Disculpe amo, pero tenemos un problema

El muchacho cambió su mirada pasible por una burlona.

.-. Qué clase de problema?

.-. Amo, Yuzu se ha ido!!.-dijo Yuri preocupada

El amo de Yuri se mostró tranquilo

.-. Ay!!! Yuri, no te preocupes, creo que se a donde se dirige, no tardará en regresar

.-. PERO AMO!!!

.-. No te preocupes, nos será de mucha utilidad, lo único que quiero que hagas...-

.-. A sus ordenes.- Dijo Yuri antes de que el chico terminara de hablar

.-.Kagura ha de saber lo que esta sucediendo así que irá por su hermanito, por favor mantenla vigilada

Yuri se levantó hizo una reverencia y salió.

.-.Yuki!!.- Dijo el joven

.-. Sí, mi querido amo?.- dijo la joven detrás de él y se puso enfrente

.-. Quiero que vayas por Kana

.-.Para que la necesita preguntó Yuki

.-. Tú solo ve por ella, mi linda niña.- dijo el amo a Yuki

.-. De acuerdo mi señor.-. exclamó Yuki y salió de la habitación

El joven cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar, tras esto, sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. AHHHHH!!!- Gritó Sakura

Sesshomaru se cubrió los ojos ante tal resplandor

El rayo cayó en medio de Sakura y del cabello, el impacto fue tan grande que Sakura salió disparada, mientras que el caballo perdió el control ya que la carreta a la que él estaba amarrado se prendió en llamas, el animal como pudo se zafó de ella, y corrió hasta frenéticamente hasta perderse.

Rin y Jaken alcanzaron a reaccionar antes de que el rayo cayera, por lo cual se apartaron y salieron ilesos.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, y vio que en el lugar donde había caído el rayo había un joven de cabello negro peinado de trenza con sus ojos de color ámbar, su ropa simulaba un poco a la de un ninja.

.-.Quién eres? .-.preguntó Sesshomaru en tono agresivo.

El adolescente no le contestó, esto ocasionó que Sesshomaru, desenvainara su espada y comenzase a atacarlo.

El resultado no favoreció al Taiyoukai

.-. No puede ser

Tojikin había sido detenida por el joven con su mano, y de esta salieron miles de chispas haciendo que la espada se redujera a cenizas.

Los rayos por poco tocan a Sesshomaru que dio un salto para esquivar el ataque.

.-. Tu debes ser el Taiyoukai Sesshomaru.-. dijo el joven.-. Es interesante, me gustaría pelear contigo

.-. Quién demonios eres?!!! .-. Dijo Sesshomaru a punto de perder la paciencia.

El joven sonrió y le dijo

.-.Yo soy Yuzu del trueno de Seiryoku,---hizo una pausa.-. y seré yo quien te derrote.-. dijo en tono provocador

.-.JA!.- se burlo Seshoumaru.- No me derrotarás nunca si te la pasas parado diciendo disparates.-.

Yuzu sonrio y comenzo a flotar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.AGH!!.- gimió Sakura, el rayo la había lastimado con unas quemaduras que aunque leves le dolían.

Sakura estaba tirada, abrió los ojos y como Sesh y Yuzu peleaban.

Seshoumaru como había perdido su espada atacaba a Yuzu con sus garras, Yuzu por el contrario solo evitaba sus ataque aunque era obvio que tenia que atacarlo.

.-.Bien.- dijo Yuzu y de pronto se desapareció

.-.QUE demonios!!.- Dijo Seshoumaru y volteo a todos lados

.-.SESHOUMARU-SAMA ATRAS DE USTED!!.-gritó Sakura

Seshoumaru volteo rápidamente, justo cuando Yuzu le lanzo una patada voladora , no pudo evitar el ataque pero alcanzo a meter su brazo izquierdo.

La fuerza de la patada arrojo a Sesshomaru contra el suelo.

.-.SESH….--dijo Sakura e intento levantarse.- QUE ME PASA?…. Mi CUERPO ….. NO LO PUEDO MOVER!!!!

Yuzu dejo de flotar y se dirigio a Sesshomaru.

Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino

.-.Detente JAKEN!.-. ordenó Sesshomaru.

.-.AMO!!!!

Sesshomaru se levantó poco a poco mientras se sostenía su brazo parecía como si lo tuviera inmóvil.

.-.yo me encargare de este cretino-- dijo Sesshomaru.

Jaken se quitó y se fue con Rin.

.-.Tu vienes por la humana verdad?.- dijo el lindo Sesshomaru

Yuzu sonrió

.-. Vaya!!! Hasta que te das cuenta.

Sesshomaru también sonrió

.-.La verdad, no me interesa, para que la quieras, para mi es una repugnante humana

.-.OYE! QUE GROSERO, SI DE ESO SE TRATA ENTONCES CREEME QUE PARA MI NO ES NADA GRATO ESTAR CON UN PATAN COMO TU!.-dijo Sakura echando chispas por los ojos.

.-.Bueno Gracias y haber si tenemos otra oportunidad de pelear---dijo Yuzu

.-.OYE? . . .QUE HACES …… NO ME TOQUES!.-dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos ante su imposibilidad de moverse

Yuzu la cargo y se la puso en sus hombres

.-.BAJAME ANIMAL---gritaba Sakura

Yuzu iba ha emprender el vuelo……

---Alto!-- dijo Sesshomaru.

Yuzu volteó

.-.Dije que la humana era repugnante , pero nunca te dije que te la podías llevar--dijo Sesh con tono de triunfo.

.-.AY, RETIRO LO DICHO.-pensó Sakura.

.-.Veo que esta mujer te importa mucho esta mujer, en fin de todos modos viva o muerta me será útil---dijo yuzu en tono malévolo y lanzó a Sakura hacia el río.

.-.MALDICION! La humana no se puede mover!-- penso Seshomaru y se dirigió a salvar a Sakura, pero justo en ese momento una barrera de fuego impidió que Sesshomaru salvara a Sakura.

.-.TU no iras a ninguna parte .-dijo yuzu

.-.ERES UN…...-dijo Sesh

Yuzu sonrió

.-.Ese maldito , ataca con rayos que inmovilizan a las personas, como lo venceré. . . . Hizo polvo a Tokijin . . . .--pensaba Sesshomaru pero algo lo interrumpió.

.-.TENSEIGA, porque?. . . . . Quieres que te utilice, pero tu no sirves para peleas--- meditaba Sesshomaru, y tenseiga seguía insistiendo.

.-.esta bien si quieres acabar como tokijin adelante.- Sesh desenfundó Tenseiga

.-.OTRA ESPADA? Bueno si quieres que acabe con tus juguetitos.- dijo Yuzu y se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru

Este con el brazo sano hizo un haz de luz con la espada , de pronto se hizo una ráfaga de viento que hasta la barrera se desvaneció.

.-.ESTE PODER NO LO CONOCIA, NO SABIA QUE PODIAS HACER ESTO …… TENSEIGA!.-. pensó Sesshomaru

La ráfaga se dirigía hacia Yuzu a toda velocidad de pronto Yuzo hizo salir una nube del cielo que lo cubrió y después desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo volvio a la normalidad

.-.ESCAPÓ…….-.Dijo Sesshomaru, de pronto...

.-.La humana!!!! .-. gritó y se lanzó al río.

Minutos después Sesshomaru estaba afuera con Sakura que aunque estaba inconsciente estaba viva

Después Sesshomaru la dejo en un árbol y le dijo a Jaken.

.-.Jaken quiero que te lleves a Rin a uno de mis territorios donde hay una cueva, que los lleva a un lugar apartado de todo, allí te quedaras hasta que yo regrese.

.-.Amo, A donde va?.- preguntó Jaken

.-.a los bosque del norte, y me llevo a la humana---

.-.se refiere al bosque donde habitan toda clase de Youkais?.-.

.-.Si, iré al FUKAI MORI, entre tanta pestilencia no darán con la esencia de la humana así Naraku no se apoderara de su poder—

.-.amo cree que es conveniente?.-

.-.No permitiré que ese Bastardo vuelva a tener esos terrible poderes

.-.Esta bien, amo---dijo Jaken

.-.Tenga cuidado---repitio jaken

.-.Señor Sesshomaru.-dijo Rin acercándosele

.-.Qué sucede Rin?.-preguntó Sesshomaru

Rin abrazo a Sesshomaru

.-.Lo voy a extrañar---dijo Rin

.-.RIN-- dijo Sesshomaru y también abrazo a Rin

---no te preocupes, regresaré--- dijo Sesh

Rin sonrió

.-. Si , regresaran los 2 y ya no nos separaremos jamás---- dijo Rin muy contenta.

Después de despedirse Rin y Jaken se fueron de allí

Sakura despertó al poco rato

.-.Humana nos vamos recoge tus cosas.-. dijo Sesshomaru

en tono frió y después se transformo en su forma verdadera

.-.QUE?!.- dijo Sakura

.-.Vamos no tengo toda la vida.- dijo Sesshomaru.

Sakura recogió su mochila y la espada y se subió al lomo de Sesshomaru

.-.sujétate fuerte--dijo Sesshomaru

.-.QUUEEEEÉ!! .-gritó Sakura mientras Seshomaru corría a toda velocidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''ESA NOCHE SERIA MUY LARGA" Yo aun no sabia las dificultades que se aproximaban al llegar el alba, ni que motivé a Seshoumaru, lo único que sabia que por alguna razón mi vida se cruzo con la de Seshoumaru por algo''

Todo esto sucedía cuando no buscaba mi destino.

Continuará...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún quedan muchas dudas.

Qué pasó hace dos años?

Cómo fue derrotado Naraku?

Qué fue de todos los involucrados?

Y...Qué es la llama de los cielos?

Y tú... aún no buscas tu destino?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hi Mina!!!** Reiko Inuki reportándose.

Gymnasia a todos por haber llegado hasta ahora pero mi computadora se descompuso hace 2 meses por eso hasta ahora subí el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus review me ayudan a desempeñarme mejor, sin ustedes y sobre todo sin mi querida Naru no estaría aquí.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

En nombre de Reiko Inuki, me despido, y gracias por sus reviews de antemano.

Pórtense como puedan, y recuerden no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari y Reiko Inuki-chan


End file.
